


Perspective

by abscontrix



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, F/M, Modern Era, Smut, for the lols
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 07:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/659281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abscontrix/pseuds/abscontrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Delilah gives David a blow job in the car. (Not really Bible fanfic, but the names fit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

Even though Delilah’s neck kind of hurt and she was bent over the stick shift, there was something unbelievably sexy about David’s cock filling her mouth. He was circumcised, and her mouth was a little dry - she couldn’t quite get her lips lubricated, so she mostly slid the head of his dick up her tongue and against her throat. 

He had gotten a lot rougher with her once she slid his hand over the top of her head, and she was wet in reaction to his fingers in her hair, guiding her up and down. Taking control, even though he was so tense - terrified of being caught in the car with this girl. She put her all into fucking him with her mouth, trying to overpower his anxiety, taking him deeper and deeper into her throat. She thought of how it must feel for him as she pushed down farther and farther on him. A raw, exposed nerve encased in wet, hot, unyielding pressure. She whined in desire as she came down around him again, the vibrations from her throat adding to his experience judging by the groan she heard from above. She wanted to please him, pull him out of his life for a few blank seconds and get lost in what she could give him. 

She was so wet that she slid against herself when she shifted to get a better angle on his dick, and she whimpered again. The hand on the back of her head became more insistent, while the heat between her legs crackled like static electricity. She hadn’t been this turned on in a long time. She threw herself into technique, changing her angle ever so slightly to change the pressure on his exposed nerve endings, reveling in the grunts and sighs that David made.

In an embarrassing misstep, she miscalculated how much she could take and choked briefly, eyes watering as she wiped spit off the corner of her mouth. David snatched his hands away and apologized for getting carried away, but she took a swig from her canteen and grinned at him predatorily. “I’m just not used to working with this much.” It was a lie, but a kind lie, and it fit the feeling of the moment. She slipped his hand in her shirt and licked her lips, then leaned down again. He was careful as he touched her, and she wished he would be a little rougher, but she had just embarrassed herself by not being able to take it, so she just threw herself back into taking him into her mouth. 

His fingertips were surprisingly calloused as he stroked her nipples lightly and she shivered, sighing a little moan around his cock. Her mouth was better lubricated now, and she squeezed her legs together as she took him as far in as she could. His hands clutched at her hair and breast, squeezing an edge of pain into her heady, needy arousal. She moaned low in her throat and David’s breath hitched. “I think I’m going to come very soon.” In response, she pulled back, swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, and took it back down, his whole head fully squeezed in her throat. His whole body went rigid, except for his cock, which twitched and contracted as he came in hard spurts into her mouth. 

She started to choke again, but managed to keep her mouth closed and not bite him as she pulled up. She swallowed, then licked him leisurely for the last few spasms. She sat up, took another swig from the canteen. He tucked himself back into his pants before he slumped back. Delilah turned around in the passenger’s seat, leaning against the dashboard with her folded legs in the seat. She smiled at him.

“What’s that for?” he asked.

“I’m happy.” Her fingers crept over the stick shift to hold his hand. Her smile shifted a little, and even she couldn’t tell if she was uncertain or mocking. “Aren’t you usually happy after sex?”

He laughed and pressed his hand into his eyes, then through his hair. “I guess. It’s all so… fraught.”

Delilah shrugged and leaned her head back, forehead against the inside of the windshield. She looked up at the stars. “We’re pretty insignificant. It doesn’t really have to matter that much.”


End file.
